b 1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coagulation forceps in which a metal actuating rod, extending through an externally insulated metal shaft to open and close the forceps jaws is coupled to one branch of a handle having two branches biassed resiliently away from one another, the other branch being connected in an insulated manner to the forceps shaft which is energised by an HF (high frequency) electrical supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coagulation forceps of the aforesaid kind, as described for example in German Utility Model No. 7 728 428, were so constructed in practice that the proximal handle members which were not covered by the shrink-on hose insulating the shaft were encased in an insulating coating of a plastics material, so that a complete insulation was obtained. The plastics material coating could become porous and brittle as a result of protracted use, frequent sterilisation or incorrect handling, which could expose instrument parts and lead to a damaging passage of current.
Coating the forceps elements at the proximal end was also complex and costly, as regards production technology.